Le Pharaon et la Magicienne ¤¤
by Sol'Leto
Summary: 2ème partie : le Tournoi Européen. Retour dans le présent pour un tournoi un peu particulier... Nouveaux mystères, nouveaux ennemis... Mais où est Astarté dans tout ça ?
1. Une Invitation Bien Etrange

◊ **Le Pharaon et la Magicienne ◊**

**2ème Partie : Le Tournoi Européen**

* * *

**Une Invitation Bien Etrange **

**΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅**

**Japon,  
****Jour 1,**

Yugi bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Cette nuit-là n'avait vraiment pas été reposante. Ceci dit, on pouvait aisément le comprendre. Il avait vécu presque deux années de la vie d'Atem en moins de huit heures, ce qui ne laissait pas vraiment présager un sommeil très réparateur. Surtout que la vie du Pharaon était loin d'être monotone…

Enfin, la conclusion de cette aventure serait certainement qu'il devrait se coucher tôt ce soir-là.

On sonna à la porte, tirant par la même occasion le jeune homme de sa somnolence. Il descendit d'un pas incertain ouvrir à ce visiteur un peu trop matinal à son goût. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver une personne bien connue sur le pas de sa porte.

– _Kaiba ?_

– _Je dois parler à Atem,_ dit le milliardaire sans préambule.

Cette phrase réveilla complètement Yugi qui sursauta, surpris. Comment diable Seto Kaiba, qui revendiquait haut et fort ne pas croire à la magie, pouvait-il connaître le nom d'un Pharaon oublié de l'Egypte Antique ? Et plus encore, comment savait-il que ledit Pharaon se trouvait aux cotés de Yugi ?

_« Fais le entrer, »_ conseilla l'intéressé tirant son compagnon de ses pensées.

Ce dernier s'exécuta. Et à peine avait-il fermé la porte qu'Atem prenait sa place.

– _Tu voulais me parler Kaiba ?_ s'enquit-il.

Seto le regarda quelques instants en silence.

– _Alors c'était vrai,_ soupira-t-il finalement. _J'espérais que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. _

L'ancien roi eut un sourire ironique.

– _Laisse moi deviner, tu as reçu de la visite cette nuit…_

– _En effet, une fille est venue, une magicienne à n'en pas douter. Elle m'a jeté un sort et en me réveillant ce matin, je me souvenais de la vie de Seto le sorcier. _

– _Je pense que la fille en question est la même que celle qui nous à visiter à Yugi et moi, cette nuit. _

– _Avez-vous une idée de qui elle est, j'aimerais lui dire deux mots sur la propriété privée…_ grinça Kaiba.

– _Si je savais qui elle était_, rétorqua calmement Atem, _je ne serais pas là mais en train de lui parler pour savoir ce qu'elle attendait de nous en nous rendant la mémoire sur nos vies telles qu'elles étaient il y a 5000 ans. _

Seto eut une moue mécontente et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais son portable se mit à sonner, le coupant dans son élan. Avec un mouvement d'humeur et une voix cassante, il répondit. L'appel ne dura que quelques minutes avant qu'il ne raccroche pour se tourner vers Atem.

– _Il semblerait que nous soyons invités à un tournoi spécial en Europe…_

– _En Europe ?_ répéta le Pharaon en fronçant les sourcils.

– _Oui, d'après ce que m'ont dit mes employés, il semblerait que les meilleurs duellistes du monde y participent. Toutefois, on ignore qui est l'organisateur de cet évènement. _

_« Comment quelqu'un peut-il organiser un tournoi sans qu'on sache qui il est ? »_ s'enquit Yugi.

– _Je me le demande bien,_ concéda Atem. _Se pourrait-il que ça ait un rapport avec cette fille ?_ reprit-il en se tournant vers Kaiba.

– _Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir,_ objecta celui-ci avec un regard entendu.

– _Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Aibou ?_ fit le Pharaon.

_« J'ai toujours eu envie de voir l'Europe ! »_ affirma le jeune homme.

– _Alors tu peux compter sur nous Kaiba,_ conclut Atem.

* * *

**  
Japon,  
****Jour 2, **

Yugi marchait vivement en maugréant qu'il était encore une fois en retard lorsqu'il tomba sur une personne inattendue.

– _Bonjour Yugi, Atem. _

Le jeune homme sourit, il n'y avait bien qu'une personne pour les saluer tous les deux. La preuve que Seto tel qu'il était dans l'Egypte ancienne était en train d'influer sur le comportement de Seto Kaiba.

– _Bonjour Kaiba. _

– _Nous partons demain à 9 heures pour Londres, je compte sur vous pour me dire un minimum à l'avance combien je dois prévoir de passagers. _

Le PDG n'attendit pas de réponse et s'en fut. Un sourire amusé étirait toute fois les lèvres de son interlocuteur.

_« Visiblement, Seto tel que je le connaissais influence plus que je le pensais sur Kaiba. »_

Yugi ne put qu'approuver aux dires de son ami.

Preuve que les miracles existent, il arriva à l'heure au lycée où il trouva Téa, Joey et Tristan. Inconsciemment il sourit en voyant ses amis, heureux de les voir. Sa tête était encore pleine des images d'Astarté tombant morte, de Snéfrou assommé sur le sol, de Joesis couvert de sang se battant avec force contre les âmes damnées et des autres...

Il dut toute fois attendre la pose pour pouvoir expliquer la situation à ses amis.

– _Je suis partant !_ s'exclama Joey alors qu'il venait à peine de finir sa phrase. _Même si ma confiance en Kaiba est très limitée._

Yugi sourit en songeant qu'il aurait peut-être dut leur dire qu'Atem avait retrouvé la mémoire et le rôle que Seto avait pu jouer dans le passé. Il s'était en effet, contenter de leur dire qu'il y avait un tournoi en Europe auquel il avait décidé de participer en même temps que le milliardaire.

– _Je viens aussi,_ affirma Téa.

– _Et pas question que vous partiez sans moi !_ renchérit Tristan.

* * *

**  
Japon,  
****Jour 3, **

Seto soupira.

– _J'aurais du me douter que tout la clique viendrait,_ gémit-il. _Je me demande bien comment Atem vous supporte !_

– _C'est qui Atem ? _s'enquit Joey.

– _Mon pauvre Wheeler,_ persifla Kaiba, _ta bêtise m'étonnera toujours. Tu t'entraînes beaucoup ou c'est naturel ?_

Le duelliste ne sembla pas apprécier, ce qui était compréhensible, les paroles du PDG, toutefois Yugi intervint, changeant vite de sujet.

– _Je me demande si Maï, Duke et les autres seront au tournoi. _

– _Je ne serais pas surpris de voir ces duellistes de secondes zones s'incruster comme l'a fait Wheeler,_ répondit Seto.

Yugi sourit amusé alors que Tristan avait toutes les difficultés du monde à retenir Joey qui s'était mit en tête d'assommer Kaiba.

**

* * *

**

**Londres,  
****Jour 3,**

Toute la troupe arriva (entière) quelques heures plus tard dans la capitale britannique. Là, une jeune femme les accueillit.

– _Soyez les bienvenus !_ fit-elle avec entrain. _Je me nomme Amandine Summers et je suis chargée de vous expliquer les règles de ce tournoi !_

– _Alors expliquez, qu'on en finisse,_ répliqua avec son amabilité habituelle Seto.

– _Bien,_ reprit Amandine qui n'avait rien perdu de sa bonne humeur. _Tout d'abord il faut que vous sachiez que ce tournoi se déroulera dans l'Europe toute entière. Il sera remit à chaque candidat un ordinateur portable comme celui-ci et une puce électronique spéciale, _fit-elle en montrant les deux objets en question. _Vous ne devez pas les perdre. A chaque fois que vous gagnerez un combat vous recevrez la puce personnelle de votre adversaire qui vous indiquera une destination. Il vous faudra dix puces pour obtenir la destination finale. Les huit premiers duellistes à avoir recueillis les dix puces seront qualifiés pour la finale. Après cela, toutes les puces se désactiveront automatiquement. _

Sur ce, Amandine remit à Yugi, Seto et Joey leurs ordinateurs et leurs puces personnelles et s'en fut.

– _Voyons un peu où on doit aller !_ fit gaiement le dernier. _Barcelone._

– _Moi j'ai Paris, _signala Yugi.

– _Tout comme moi…_ remarqua Kaiba.

– _Quoi ?_ s'exclama vivement Joey. _Mais comment je vais aller à Barce-machin moi ?!_

– _Barcelone,_ corrigea négligemment Téa.

– _Peu importe son nom ! Et puis c'est où Barcolene ?_

– _Barcelone !_ répéta la jeune fille, énervée. _Et c'est en Espagne Joey ! Tu n'écoutes jamais en géographie ?_

– _Le prof m'énerve. _

– _Toi aussi tu m'énerves ! _répliqua Téa.

Kaiba soupira bruyamment.

– _Je me demande vraiment s'il y a un quelconque rapport entre Joesis et cet énergumène. J'espère pour Joesis que non,_ se demanda-t-il tout haut. _Hey, Wheeler ! Tu n'as qu'à prendre un des mes hélicos. Mais je te jure que si il a la moindre égratignure je te le ferais payer pour les 5000 prochaines années !_

A cette nouvelle, Joey fut partagé entre la joie et la peur alors qu'Atem et Yugi avait tout le mal du monde à rester sérieux.

– _J'irais avec lui histoire de le surveiller,_ déclara Tristan avec un regard en coin vers son ami.

– _Ca veut dire quoi ça ?_ grinça celui-ci.

– _Que Tristan est prévoyant,_ rétorqua Téa. _J'irais pour ma part avec Yugi et Kaiba._

**

* * *

**

**A suivre**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapitre suivant :**_

_- Merci, _sourit Atem alors que le PDG s'en allait avec un air désabusé.

_« On dirait qu'il essaie de continuer à faire le riche industriel ne s'intéressent pas à notre pauvre engeance, »_ observa Yugi avec un réel amusement.

_- Le truc c'est qu'il y arrive de moins en moins…_

_« On lui signale ? »_

_- Non ! C'est tellement drôle de le voir comme ça ! _rit Atem.

**§§§**

Seto se perdit dans la contemplation de son Dragon. Comment avait-il pu déchirer la quatrième carte ? Alors que ce Dragon représentait tant pour lui… Non décidément, malgré toutes les difficultés que cela engendrait, c'était bien qu'il ait retrouvé sa mémoire… Parce qu'il se souvenait d'Iranya, d'Atem, de ses parents, d'Astarté…

**§§§**

Tristan avait vraiment bien choisi son moment pour avoir le coup de foudre ! Surtout que l'amour ne semblait pas le rendre spécialement intelligent. _Désespérant,_ songea Joey, _je suis bien content de ne pas être amoureux, moi !_

* * *

**Et voilà le premier chapitre du deuxième volée de ma fic. Je préfère vous le dire, cette partie ne sera pas bien longue. En fait, elle est surtout là pour permettre la transition entre l'Egypte Ancienne et les temps modernes… Bref, il ne se passera pas grand-chose, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle n'est pas importante puisqu'elle posera les bases de la suite ! Voilà, maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour le reste et j'attends vos reviews !**

**Leto**

**_PS : Merci à melzart, Eterna de Solary et lairines qui ont reviewer le dernier chapitre de la première partie et qui m'ont donc encourager pour écrire la seconde !! Et merci à tous les autres aussi !_**


	2. Premiers Duels

◊ **Le Pharaon et la Magicienne ◊**

**2ème Partie : Le Tournoi Européen**

* * *

**Premiers Duels **

**΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅**

**Barcelone,  
****Jour 4,**

_- J'en ai assez !! Je ne comprends absolument rien à ce qu'ils chantent !! Pourquoi ils parlent tous un espagnol incompréhensible ici ??_

Il ne fallait pas être une lumière pour voir que notre ami Joey était passablement énervé. A ses cotés Tristan semblait embêter. Jusqu'à leur atterrissage dans la capitale catalane, ils n'avaient guère songé à la barrière de la langue. Ils maîtrisaient bien l'anglais ce qui leur avait jusqu'alors permit de passer outre ce problème. De plus Joey baragouinait tant bien que mal un espagnol plus ou moins juste et avait assuré que cela lui suffirait… ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas…

_- Ils ne parlent pas un espagnol incompréhensible_, répliqua dans un japonais parfait avec amusement une jeune fille qui les regardait, _il parle catalan. _

_- Catalan ?_ releva Tristan. _On n'est pas en Espagne ?_

_- Bien sûr que si ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. En général les duellistes parleront en anglais, comme ça tout le monde pourra se comprendre. _

_- Qui êtes-vous ?_ s'enquit Joey avec méfiance.

_- Je me nomme Monica Lleres. Je suis l'Arbitre de Barcelone. Je suis ici pour être sûre que les règles sont bien respectées… Mr Wheeler, veillez me suivre, je vais vous conduire à votre adversaire._

Le jeune homme obtempéra. Il retrouva vite ledit adversaire et, à son grand étonnement, il survola littéralement le combat. Et durant l'heure qui suivit, le pauvre Tristan se vit rabattre les oreilles avec les remarques on ne peut plus modestes de son ami. Il fallait dire que celui-ci n'était pas peu fier de sa performance.

Alors que les deux amis retournaient à l'aérodrome pour reprendre leur hélicoptère, ils remarquèrent un autre appareil. Mais ce qui attira leur attention fut le logo qu'il arborait. Une étoile, un dragon et un œil semblable à celui du puzzle du millenium entremêlés.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?_ s'enquit Tristan en regardant l'engin s'envoler.

_- Je ne sais pas. Yugi l'a dit, il y a quelque chose de louche dans ce tournoi. Peut-être le propriétaire de cet hélico est-il mêlé à tout ça. Ou alors c'est un hasard… De toute façon, la seule chose qu'on puisse faire pour le moment c'est d'avancer dans le tournoi. Alors direction Berlin !_

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent.

* * *

**Paris,  
****Jour 4,**

_- Magicien des Ténèbes ! A toi !_

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver, le dénommé Bernard, adversaire d'Atem, se retrouva avec un beau zéro sur son compteur de points de vie.

Contrairement à Joey, les langues n'avaient posées aucuns problèmes à Yugi et son partenaire. Il fallait dire que les pouvoirs du dernier s'étaient réveillés depuis leur mésaventure nocturne et qu'il était donc capable de comprendre à nouveau la plupart des langues parlées sur terre. Yugi s'était montré plus que ravi de cette nouvelle faculté. Il fallait dire qu'il avait toujours été nul en langue !

Après avoir salué son adversaire, l'ex-Pharaon quitta rapidement le parvis de la tour Eiffel où il avait mené son combat pour rejoindre – après moult difficultés et quelques sortilèges – Montmartre où se trouvait Seto.

Celui-ci venait justement de terminer son combat, et, fidèle à lui-même snobait les faiseurs de portraits qui lui présentaient leurs œuvres.

_- C'est affligeant !_ dit-il en voyant Yugi arriver.

_- Quoi donc ?_

_- Tout ce tournoi !_ s'exclama le milliardaire avec un mouvement de bras. _Mais surtout la facilité des combats… Les meilleurs sont sensés être là, mais mon adversaire était vraiment pitoyable. _

Connaissant Kaiba, Atem et Yugi prirent le parti de considérer ledit adversaire comme moyen à bon, mais ils furent bien forcés d'admettre que leur propre adversaire n'avait pas été très difficile à battre et que même sans utiliser un monstre comme le Magicien des Ténèbes ils auraient sans doutes gagné haut la main. De toute façon, Atem devait bien admettre que depuis leur arrivée en Europe il avait une impression de malaise constant qui ne lui disait rien de bon. De plus il continuait obstinément à vouloir retrouver la magicienne qui lui avait fait retrouvé la mémoire et qui lui avait remit, ainsi qu'à Yugi, le Scarabée de la Dualité.

_- Je dois partir pour Prague,_ déclara Seto en grognant. _Et vous ?_

_- Oslo. Je crois qu'il va falloir nous séparer. Je suppose que Téa voudra venir avec moi. Je dois la retrouver sur les Champs Elysée…_

_- C'est vrai que tu ne te déplaces jamais sans ton fan-club,_ ricana Kaiba. _Je mettrais un hélico à ta disposition…_

_- Merci, _sourit Atem alors que le PDG s'en allait avec un air désabusé.

_« On dirait qu'il essaie de continuer à faire le riche industriel ne s'intéressent pas à notre pauvre engeance, »_ observa Yugi avec un réel amusement.

_- Le truc c'est qu'il y arrive de moins en moins…_

_« On lui signale ? »_

_- Non ! C'est tellement drôle de le voir comme ça ! _rit Atem. _Bon, je nous amène aux Champs Elysée et je te laisse la place…_

* * *

**Prague,  
****Jour 5,**

Seto ne prêtait qu'une attention relative au duelliste qui se tenait devant lui. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ethan… oui c'était ça. Un pauvre européen sans la moindre importance. Kaiba n'avait pas le moindre intérêt pour ce type. Le duel qu'ils livraient été, certes, meilleur que celui de Paris mais le milliardaire n'y trouvait aucun amusement. Ses pensées étaient ailleurs. A des milliers d'années de là. Il repensait à l'Egypte. A sa vie. Avant qu'il se souvienne qu'il avait été le meilleur ami d'un Pharaon… Que se serait-il passé si cette fille n'était pas venu fourré son grain de sel dans sa vie et qu'il ne s'était jamais souvenu de la vie de Seto l'égyptien ?

Sans doute aurait-il continué à nier avec ferveur la possibilité de l'existence de la magie… Lui qui était un sorcier. Sans doute serait-il resté ce chef d'entreprise, froid, arrogant, sûr de lui et de ses certitudes. Il aurait continué à ne voir en Yugi rien qu'un rival sans jamais faire la différence entre les deux personnalités du champion, sans jamais réaliser la présence d'Atem. Tout aurait été tellement simple… il aurait tellement souhaité pouvoir revenir en arrière. Redevenir celui qui ne se posait pas de questions de ce genre. Celui qui maîtrisait sans mal ses émotions. Qui ne s'intéressait pas à Yugi et tout sa clique.

Seto regarda la carte qu'il venait de tirer. Et ses souvenirs émergèrent sans qu'il n'ait aucun contrôle dessus…

_¤¤¤ __- Maman ! Maman ! Viens voir !! Regarde mon Servant !_

_Un petit garçon d'environ cinq ans courait dans le sable de la cour des soldats. Il entra en quatrième vitesse dans le palais royal pour se rendre dans le jardin des femmes où se trouvait sa mère._

_- Maman ! Maman ! J'arrive à appeler mon Servant !! s'exclama-t-il avec un joie que seul les enfants peuvent montrer._

_Sa mère, une belle femme dont les rides aux coins des yeux commençaient à apparaître, sourit._

_- Montre moi ça mon chéri…_

_L'enfant referma les yeux et se concentra de toutes ses forces si bien que peu à peu son visage se mit à devenir rouge. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, un minuscule bébé dragon apparu dans ses petits bras._

_- T'as vu !!! s'écria le gamin en sautillant._

_Il portait le bébé dragon précautionneusement dans ses bras comme s'il avait été en porcelaine._

_- Un dragon, dit doucement sa mère, c'est un bon présage…_

_- Ze peut le voil moi le dlagon de Zeto ? demanda soudain une fillette._

_- Oui… s'exclama « Zeto » en rosissant._

_- Tlos mignon ! Egalde Adena comme il est mignon ! Atem ! Viens voil !_

_Le petit Prince s'avança en souriant… Ils étaient tous si heureux… ¤¤¤_

Seto se perdit dans la contemplation de son Dragon. Comment avait-il pu déchirer la quatrième carte ? Alors que ce Dragon représentait tant pour lui… Non décidément, malgré toutes les difficultés que cela engendrait, c'était bien qu'il ait retrouvé sa mémoire… Parce qu'il se souvenait d'Iranya, d'Atem, de ses parents, d'Astarté…

* * *

**Oslo,  
****Jour 5,**

Atem regarda ses points de vie. 950. Ce n'était pas beaucoup. Non. Cette fois son adversaire était coriace. Bjorn, c'était ainsi que se nommait cet islandais bien décider à lui rendre la victoire difficile. Mais Atem, autant que Yugi, devait bien admettre que ce duel était un plaisir. Un vrai duel. Mais cette fois, il était bel et bien fini. Parce que l'ancien Pharaon avait une arme secrète – quoi que pas si secrète que ça d'ailleurs.

_- Dragon Ailé de Râ !_

C'était fini. Cette carte avait suffit à venir à bout de cet adversaire valeureux et difficile. Parce que battre un Dieu égyptien n'était pas à sa portée. Tant mieux. Après tout, tant Yugi qu'Atem savait qu'ils se devaient de remporter leurs duels. Pour comprendre. Et peut-être même faire la lumière sur cette mystérieuse visiteuse qui avait rendu sa mémoire au Pharaon. Ils devaient gagner.

* * *

**Berlin,  
****Jour 5,**

Contrairement à ce à quoi on aurait pu s'attendre et ce malgré le duel que Joey venait de remporter avec les honneurs, ce n'était pas lui qui était aux anges. Et la raison de la joie soudaine qui venait de se répandre dans la capitale allemande n'avait rien avoir avec les duels de Monstres. Non, la cause du bonheur de Tristan était française, avec des yeux saphir, des cheveux châtains et répondait au doux nom de Marina.

Joey soupira en regardant son ami batifoler avec la jeune femme. Ils s'étaient rencontrés par hasard alors que le duelliste était à la recherche de son adversaire et depuis Tristan semblait complètement envoûté. Tant et si bien que c'était maintenant à Joey de le surveiller !

_- Si c'est pas un comble ça !_ grinça le blond pour lui-même.

Tristan avait vraiment bien choisi son moment pour avoir le coup de foudre ! Surtout que l'amour ne semblait pas le rendre spécialement intelligent. _Désespérant,_ songea Joey, _je suis bien content de ne pas être amoureux, moi !_

******

* * *

**

§§

* * *

**A suivre…**

* * *

**§§**

* * *

_**Chapitre suivant :**_

_- Yugi !!!_

C'était avec une réelle joie que Joey retrouvait son ami. D'autant plus que durant tout le trajet qui l'avait conduit dans la capitale italienne, Tristan et Marina n'avaient cessé de batifoler, lui mettant les nerfs en pelote.

**΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅**

_- Je t'ai rien demandé Kaiba,_ renchérit Joey alors que Yugi souriait, amusé.

_- Vous allez arrêter tous les deux,_ soupira Téa. _Vous n'en avez jamais assez de vous disputer constamment ?_

_- Non,_ répondirent de concert les deux intéressés.

_« Voilà au moins une chose sur laquelle ils sont d'accord, »_ objecta avec amusement Atem.

**΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅**

_- C'est vrai, avec un frère comme Wheeler, elle est déjà gâtée coté malheur,_ compatit Seto.

_- Kaiba ! La ferme !_ rugit le frère en question.

_- Euh,_ se permit d'intervenir Yugi, _on n'était pas ici pour mener des duels à l'origine ?_

Apparemment, les deux belligérants semblaient avoir oublier ce détail…

* * *

_**Je sais que cette partie est loin d'être formidable et je m'en excuse. La suite sera meilleure, je vous le promet ! En attendant, il va falloir que je trouve le courage d'écrire cette partie tout de même...**_

_**Voici donc le deuxième chapitre...**_

_**Donnez moi vos avis, ils m'aident à continuer !**_

_**Sol'Leto**_


	3. Retrouvailles Et Vol

◊ **Le Pharaon et la Magicienne ◊**

**2ème Partie : Le Tournoi Européen**

* * *

**Retrouvailles Et Vol **

**΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅**

**Rome,  
****Jour 5,**

_- Yugi !!!_

C'était avec une réelle joie que Joey retrouvait son ami. D'autant plus que durant tout le trajet qui l'avait conduit dans la capitale italienne, Tristan et Marina n'avaient cessé de batifoler, lui mettant les nerfs en pelote.

_- Alors Joey, _sourit le champion, _comment ça se passe ?_

_- Super bien ! Vraiment, je ne pensais pas être aussi doué !_

_- C'est parce que tu ne l'ais pas Wheeler, _répliqua une voix cassante.

_- Je t'ai rien demandé Kaiba,_ renchérit Joey alors que Yugi souriait, amusé.

_- Vous allez arrêter tous les deux,_ soupira Téa. _Vous n'en avez jamais assez de vous disputer constamment ?_

_- Non,_ répondirent de concert les deux intéressés.

_« Voilà au moins une chose sur laquelle ils sont d'accord, »_ objecta avec amusement Atem.

Yugi ne put retenir un sourire.

_- Où est Tristan ?_ s'enquit Téa.

Joey haussa les épaules avec un air blasé.

_- Va savoir ! Avec sa chère Marina en train de jouer les amoureux !_

_- Marina ? _releva Yugi.

_- Oui, la nouvelle petite-amie de notre cher ami…_

_- Ah bon ?_ fit Téa avec un air affligé. _Moi qui était sûre qu'il avait le béguin pour Sérénity !_

_- Hey ! Laisse ma sœur hors de cette histoire. _

_- C'est vrai, avec un frère comme Wheeler, elle est déjà gâtée coté malheur,_ compatit Seto.

_- Kaiba ! La ferme !_ rugit le frère en question.

_- Euh,_ se permit d'intervenir Yugi, _on n'était pas ici pour mener des duels à l'origine ?_

Apparemment, les deux belligérants semblaient avoir oublier ce détail alors qu'un jeune homme les regardait avec un réel amusement. Celui-ci s'approcha et Joey reconnu tout de suite les vêtements qu'il portait. Cet uniforme était identique (à quelques exceptions près) à celui de Monica Lleres !

_- Bonjour à tous_, dit-il en souriant_, je_ _suis Stéphane Bellicco, l'Arbitre de Rome. Veillez me suivre, je vais vous présenter vos adversaires._

Joey se retrouva donc face à un dénommé Beka. Celui-ci se mit tout de suite en position de combat, alors que l'Arbitre indiquait à Séto et Atem (qui avait prit la place de Yugi peu de temps auparavant) où se trouvait leurs propres adversaires. Beka regarda le blond avec un air carnassier. Le jeune homme songea brièvement qu'il aurait grandement préféré se trouver face à Kaiba. Ce gars ne lui inspirait rien de bon !...

Décidé à en finir la plus vite possible avec ce duel, le japonais invoqua son bébé dragon.

* * *

De son coté, Atem jeta un coup d'œil au dessus de son épaule. Kaiba venait de perdre 1000 points de vie alors que son propre duel commençait à peine. Son adversaire, un dénommé Zafir, semblait redoutable. Finalement, les duellistes de ce tournoi n'étaient peut-être pas si pitoyables que cela… Toutefois, le Pharaon ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de cette impression désagréable qu'il ressentait depuis le début de ce tournoi… Comme si tout ce que se passait n'avait eut pour but que de cacher _autre chose_. Mais quoi ? Le souverain secoua la tête. _Je deviens parano…_ songea-t-il très sérieusement.

_« Je l'espère, »_ ajouta Yugi.

Son compagnon reporta son attention sur sa propre adversaire, une britannique nommée Liz. Lui aussi l'espérait. De tout son cœur….

* * *

Il regarda ce qui se passait près de lui avec un sourire malsain. Ce serait du gâteau pour lui. Le _Maître_ avait bien fait de l'envoyer. Il n'aurait aucun mal à remplir sa mission et ainsi, le Grand Dessein, ne serait que plus facile à atteindre. Il sentit une bouffée de fierté le parcourir. Lui, le Chapardeur, allait devenir un des illustres Gardiens de la Finalité après ce qui allait se passer ! Oui. Et Pharaon ou pas, ce Yugi Mûto ne pourrait rien faire contre lui !

* * *

– _Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus !!_

Seto regarda avec plaisir le compteur de points de vie de son adversaire affichait une rangée de zéro. Ce duel n'avait pas été aussi aisé que les autres. Le milliardaire sourit imperceptiblement – il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était Seto Kaiba, un sourire aurait pu nuire à son image de marque ! – satisfait d'avoir du livrer un duel dans lequel il avait eu à s'investir.

Il salua Zafir d'un mouvement de la tête et d'un regard frigide avant de reporter son attention vers Atem qui regardait tranquillement son adversaire invoquer une créature singulièrement puissante. L'ancien Pharaon ne semblait pas le moins du monde impressionné et son ami jugea qu'il devait donc avoir un atout dans sa main… A moins que ce ne soit du bluff. Ce qui n'était pas à négliger. Seto savait pertinemment que l'égyptien était un redoutable diplomate pour l'avoir vu à l'œuvre et qu'il était capable de coup de bluff assez impressionnant, jouant sans mal avec des sommes hallucinantes et même à certaines occasions des vies humaines, sans pendre, malgré les apparences, le moindre risque.

Bref, Atem avait la situation en main. Parfait. Seto reporta donc son attention sur la puce qu'il venait de recevoir. Sa nouvelle destination semblait être Varsovie. Bien. Le PDG ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi le mystérieux organisateur de ce tournoi s'amuser à les trimballer d'une ville à l'autre sans logique apparente. Makuba l'avait appelé quelques heures plus tôt, juste avant son arrivée dans la capitale italienne pour l'informer de l'échec des informaticiens de la Kaiba Corp dans la recherche de l'identité de la personne à l'origine de ce tournoi. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ?

Seto regarda autour de lui avec attention. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Un très mauvais pressentiment…

* * *

Joey sourit en tirant sa nouvelle carte, satisfait. Cette fois, cet abrutit de Beka allait une bonne fois pour toute mordre la poussière. Il fallait dire que durant toute la durée du duel, l'homme s'était montré d'une antipathie alarmante. A coté de lui, même Kaiba semblait pour le blond, être la gentillesse même.

_- Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouge !!!_ appela-t-il en abattant ladite carte sur son disque de duel.

Mais il se figea avec surprise. Face à lui, Beka souriait de satisfaction…

* * *

Il était temps de mettre fin à ce duel. Atem feta un coup d'œil aux cartes qu'il avait dans la main. Seule l'une d'elles l'intéressait à cet instant.

_- Je sacrifie mes trois cartes face cachée et mon Gardien Celte_, annonça l'égyptien_, et j'invoque Obélisk le Tourmenteur !_

Et sous le regard à la fois terrifié et fasciné de la britannique, un Dieu égyptien apparut sur le terrain.

* * *

Joey ne comprenait pas. Son Dragon Noir venait d'anéantir les points de vie de Beka… Et celui-ci riait ? Ce type était décidément complètement cinglé !!

_- Tu penses avoir gagné ?_ ricana-t-il avec un regard hystérique. _Mais vous ne pouvez pas gagner contre le Maître !!!_

_- De quoi tu parles ? _s'exclama le blond, passablement énervé. _Tu as pété les plombs mon pauv' vieux !_

Pourtant, le japonais avait impression désagréable que son adversaire savait pertinemment ce qu'il disait. Et il n'aimait pas ça du tout…

* * *

Dans l'ombre, il sourit. C'était à lui d'agir maintenant…

* * *

Obélisk avait détruit les points de vie de Liz en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le penser. Atem et la jeune Anglaise se serait la main chaleureusement alors que Seto était en pleine conversation téléphonique avec son frère à quelques mètres de là.

* * *

_- Ce dont je parle_, fit Beka avec une grimace désagréable qui semblait lui faire office de sourire. _Je parle de ton ami le Pharaon et de ses Dieux égyptiens… Dieux qu'il ne gardera pas longtemps, tu peux me croire…_

_- Quoi ?? _s'étrangla Joey.

_- Quel dommage que tu ne sois pas là pour l'aider !_

Le jeune homme ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter la suite de ce que son adversaire avait à dire et s'élança à perdre haleine dans les rues romaines.

* * *

Atem sentit soudain une douleur fulgurante lui atteindre la tête de la façon la plus traître qui soit. Il eut juste le temps de voir le sourire amusé d'un jeune garçon et l'air terrifié de Liz avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Le garçon ne se posa pas de question. Il était parvenu à toucher en traître le Pharaon sans trop de difficulté, mais son travail ne s'arrêtait pas là. Il se saisit promptement d'Obélisk qui reposait encore sur le disque de duel. Mais déjà Seto s'élançait vers lui, délaissant sa conversation téléphonique. Le Chapardeur grimaça, mécontent. Les amis du Pharaon aurait du être éloignés. Que faisait-il là celui-là ?!

Sans plus de cérémonie, le voleur décida d'en rester là en se mit à courir, le PDG sur les talons…

* * *

Téa discutait vivement avec Stéphane alors que Tristan et Marina batifolaient. Les trois amis avaient décidés de profiter de la présence de l'Arbritre pour faire le tour de la capitale italienne et d'en découvrir ainsi quelques trésors.

Lorsque soudain, Joey déboula au détour d'une rue.

_- Félicitation pour votre victoire Mr Wheeler_, fit l'italien qui suivait les duels sur son ordinateur portable.

Mais il fut coupé brusquement par le blond.

_- Où est Yugi ?!_

_- Il vient de finir son duel je crois… Pourquoi ?_ Fit Tea surprise.

_- Yugi est en danger !_

La jeune fille sursauta et Tristan fut brusquement tiré de sa séance de batifolage. L'inquiétude se lisait sur les visages alors que Stéphane s'élançait, montrant par là même le chemin aux quatre autres.

* * *

**A suivre**

* * *

_**Chapitre suivant :**_

Seto se sentit tomber dans le vide sans rien pouvoir faire, il agita inutilement les bras dans le but de trouver une prise quelconque à laquelle se retenir. Il vit vaguement le jeune voleur chuter au milieu des pierres dans un cri d'effroi. Cette fois, songea le PDG, tout était fini. C'était bien dommage qu'il meure à ce moment, alors qu'il venait juste de retrouver la mémoire sur sa vie antérieure. Alors qu'il avait enfin retrouvé son royal ami. Alors que sa vie commençait à peine à avoir un sens…

**§§§**

Elle soupira tristement.

_- Quel âge avait-il d'après toi ?_ demanda-t-elle avec amertume. _Bon sang, à quoi jouent-ils ? Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il réussira à attendre son but… Pas en utilisant des enfants… Je ne le laisserais pas faire. Allons-y, laisse le ici_, ajouta-t-elle en désignant Seto. _Ces amis vont venir le chercher bientôt._

**§§§**

_« Atem ? »_

Le souverain regarda autour de lui. Il était dans son palais en Egypte, dans sa chambre. A ses cotés se tenait la belle Astarté, elle lui souriait comme elle savait si bien le faire. Elle était telle qu'il l'aimait. Le Pharaon sourit. Peut-être qu'après tout cette histoire dans le futur n'était qu'un rêve. La Reine était vivante et tout le reste n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.


	4. Mésaventures Romaines

◊ **Le Pharaon et la Magicienne ◊**

**2ème Partie : Le Tournoi Européen**

* * *

**Mésaventures Romaines **

**΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅**

_- Yugi est en danger !_

_La jeune fille sursauta et Tristan fut brusquement tiré de sa séance de batifolage. L'inquiétude se lisait sur les visages alors que Stéphane s'élançait, montrant par là même le chemin aux quatre autres._

* * *

**Rome,  
****Jour 5,**

Le Chapardeur grinça des dents. Ce PDG courrait plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru ! Merde, il y était presque, il n'allait pas se faire avoir au dernier moment !! Le Maître lui avait ordonné de ramener la carte d'Obélisk… Et ce Kaiba n'allait pas l'en empêcher !

Seto haletait. Il fallait qu'il arrête ce gamin pour récupérer le Dieu égyptien. Atem en aurait besoin tôt ou tard. Le jeune homme le savait pertinemment et il devait tant au Pharaon. Et puis il y avait Astarté. S'ils devaient combattre pour la retrouver, les Dieux seraient indispensables…

Le milliardaire rattrapait le voleur. Bientôt il pourrait l'arrêter. Et c'est ce qui se serait passé si la chance avait été de son coté. Mais à cet instant là, ils courraient au bord d'un promontoire rocheux et, alors que le Chapardeur était à porter de main de Kaiba, le sol se déroba sous leurs pas. Seto se sentit tomber dans le vide sans rien pouvoir faire, il agita inutilement les bras dans le but de trouver une prise quelconque à laquelle se retenir. Il vit vaguement le jeune voleur chuter au milieu des pierres dans un cri d'effroi. Cette fois, songea le PDG, tout était fini. C'était bien dommage qu'il meure à ce moment, alors qu'il venait juste de retrouver la mémoire sur sa vie antérieure. Alors qu'il avait enfin retrouvé son royal ami. Alors que sa vie commençait à peine à avoir un sens…

Mais soudain, il sentit une main se saisir de son poignet. Il releva les yeux pour apercevoir brièvement son sauveur avant de perdre connaissance.

* * *

Stéphane, Joey, Tea, Tristan et Marina sur les talons, déboula soudain sur une place. Un cri attira leur attention. Non loin de là, un attroupement s'était créé. Sans attendre, Joey s'élança. Et lorsqu'il découvrit la cause du rassemblement.

_- Yugi !_ s'exclama-t-il avec inquiétude en reconnaissant le duelliste allongé sur le sol, inconscient.

Près de lui se tenait une jeune femme en larmes et tremblante. Liz se tenait toujours aux cotés d'Atem, tremblante. Le susnommé bougea légèrement.

_- Il se réveille ?_ s'enquit Téa en s'approchant.

_- Que s'est-il passé ?_ fit Tristan, soucieux.

_- Et bien un garçon l'a attaqué par derrière_, fit Liz, _et il lui a volé une carte… Je crois que c'était Obelisk…_

_- Merde_, grinça Joey entre ses dents.

Ainsi c'était ça qu'avait voulu dire Beka. Quelqu'un – le « Maître » - voulait voler les cartes de Dieux égyptiens à Yugi. Le blond jura mentalement. Il aurait du être au près de son ami pour l'aider…

* * *

_- Bien joué_, dit une voix claire alors que sa compagne remontait Seto.

Elle s'approcha du jeune homme sans connaissance. Se penchant auprès de lui et sourit.

_- C'est bon_, il va bien, fit-elle rassurée. _Par contre j'ai bien peur que nous ayons perdu Obélisk_, reprit-elle, en se tournant vers le gouffre au fond duquel était allongé un garçon dans une position très peu naturelle. _Quand à ce voleur, il n'est plus à même de nous dire quoique ce soit…_

Elle soupira tristement.

_- Quel âge avait-il d'après toi ?_ demanda-t-elle avec amertume. _Bon sang, à quoi jouent-ils ? Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il réussira à attendre son but… Pas en utilisant des enfants… Je ne le laisserais pas faire. Allons-y, laisse le ici_, ajouta-t-elle en désignant Seto. _Ces amis vont venir le chercher bientôt._

L'autre approuva en silence et les deux jeunes femmes s'en furent.

* * *

_« Atem ? »_

Le souverain regarda autour de lui. Il était dans son palais en Egypte, dans sa chambre. A ses cotés se tenait la belle Astarté, elle lui souriait comme elle savait si bien le faire. Elle était telle qu'il l'aimait. Le Pharaon sourit. Peut-être qu'après tout cette histoire dans le futur n'était qu'un rêve. La Reine était vivante et tout le reste n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

_« Atem ? »_

Quelle était cette voix dans sa tête ? Astarté se blottit contre lui dans un soupir de bien-être, le tirant de ses pensées et reléguant la voix au second plan. Sans attendre, le jeune homme embrassa son épouse avec passion.

_« Atem ! »_

Encore ? Le Pharaon se figea. Cette voix, c'était celle de…

_- Atem ? Que se passe-t-il ? _s'inquiéta la voix chantante de la Grande Épouse Royale.

Le susnommé la regarda. Elle semblait si réelle. Ses yeux gris avaient toujours la même étincelle. Elle était vivante, la chaleur que dégageait son corps contre celui de l'égyptien en était bien la preuve, non ?

_« Atem !! »_

La voix de Yugi. Le cœur de l'interpellé se serra. Il regarda de nouveau sa femme qui l'observait avec douceur et tendresse mais également inquiétude. Mais soudain son expression changea. Une rose de sang se répandit sur sa poitrine dans laquelle venait d'apparaître une flèche.

_- Non !_ hurla le Pharaon en tentant de se saisir d'Astarté.

Mais elle s'éloignait de lui. Inexorablement. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Les yeux de la souveraine se fermaient. Elle mourrait… Comme elle était déjà morte lors du combat contre le Yuuw. Atem tomba à genoux. Il sentit du liquide sur ses joues.

_- Je pleure ? _fit-il en portant sa main à ses yeux.

_« Atem ! »_

Yugi apparu devant son compagnon.

_« Je t'ai retrouvé ! »_ s'exclama le garçon. _« Il faut que tu te réveilles ! »_

Et soudain tout s'effaça.

* * *

_- Il revient à lui !_ s'exclama Joey en voyant les paupières de son ami frémir.

Atem ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui, hagard. Il avait affreusement mal à la tête. Que c'était-il passait ? Le jeune homme avait un mauvais, très mauvais pressentiment. Mais sa migraine l'empêcha de se pencher plus en avant sur cette impression.

_- Comment vas-tu ?_ s'enquit le blond avec inquiétude.

_- Ça va…_ souffla le Pharaon. _Que s'est-il passé ?_

Son compagnon grinça.

_« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort. »_ observa Yugi pour son partenaire.

Ce dernier approuva mentalement.

_- Il semblerait que quelqu'un ait volé Obélisk… _

_« C'est pas vrai ! »_ s'exclama le garçon. _« Que fait-on maintenant ? »_

_- Tout d'abord_, tempéra son ami, _il me faudrait une aspirine,_ _j'ai une migraine de tous les diables ! Où est Kaiba ?_

Joey leva un sourcil et regarda autour de lui.

_- Il s'est peut-être perdu ?_ proposa-t-il avec espoir.

_- Joey ! _rugit Téa.

_- Quoi ?_ gronda le blond. _L'espoir fait vivre !_

_- Certainement ! _sourit Atem avec amusement. _Mais j'ai bien peur que là, ce ne soit que de l'espoir et rien d'autre !_

_- 'Sûr_, ricana Tristan.

_- C'est bien beau tout cela_, intervint Téa, _mais c'est vrai qu'on ne sait pas où est Kaiba…_

Autour des cinq amis, la foule s'était dispersée et seuls restaient Stéphane et Liz à leur coté.

_- Je suis désolée,_ fit la britannique. _Vraiment Yugi je…_

_- Tu n'y es pour rien. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable !_ fit le jeune homme en souriant. _Maintenant nous devons aller chercher Kaiba._

Atem se remit sur ses jambes, titubant légèrement avant de se reprendre.

_- Allons-y !_ s'exclama-t-il.

_« Tu veux que je reprenne la place ? »_ demanda Yugi.

_- C'est notre corps qui a été touché Aibou. Je suis plus résistant que toi. Mieux vaut que je reste…_

_« D'accord. »_

_- Par où allons-nous ?_ s'enquit Joey, qui n'avait pas suivit la discussion.

Atem ferma les yeux, faisant appel aux pouvoirs qu'ils avaient retrouvés.

_- Allons par là_, fit-il désignant une direction.

Ses pouvoirs lui disaient qu'ils retrouveraient rapidement Kaiba. C'est ainsi que le petit groupe se mit en marche. Ils se mirent à serpenter dans les rues de la capitale italienne. Soudain Marina s'arrêta.

_- Que se passe-t-il ?_ demanda Tristan en se tournant vers elle.

_- Je dois aller téléphoner à ma famille pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent. _

_- Pas de problème_, fit Atem avec un sourire, _nous n'aurons qu'à nous retrouver plus tard._

_- À tout à l'heure ! _s'exclama la française en partant.

Les amis repartirent de plus belle à la recherche du milliardaire. Ce qui amena par ailleurs quelques petites réflexions…

_- Je ne vois pas pourquoi on cherche ce prétentieux de Kaiba !_ grognait pour la énième fois Joey sous le regard amusé du Pharaon et exaspéré de Téa. On est au milieu de nulle part maintenant !

Ce n'était pas faux. Le souverain regarda autour de lui. Pas l'ombre d'un chat à l'horizon. Ils s'étaient enfoncés loin à l'intérieur de la ville…

* * *

Elle sourit, amusée de voir le Pharaon et ses compagnons tourner en rond.

_- Bref, c'est très amusant mais il est tant d'agir. Hemef, il est tant que tu profites de mon petit cadeau…_

* * *

Atem regarda autour de lui. Il avait une drôle d'impression. Mais soudain, il sentit quelque chose chauffer contre son torse. Une lumière étincela, attirant l'attention de tous.

_- Le Scarabée de la Dualité !_ s'exclama le Pharaon, comprenant d'où venait la lueur.

Mais soudain, un éclat éblouit toutes les personnes présentes. Et lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent la vue, Atem et Yugi se regardaient avec scepticisme.

_- Faut vraiment qu'on comprenne comment marche ce scarabée, parce que si ce genre de truc nous arrive devant tout le monde, on risque d'avoir du mal à l'expliquer ! _observa le dernier. _Aïe ! Bon sang, c'que j'ai mal à la tête !_

_- Je t'avais prévenu,_ répliqua Atem.

_- C'est-c'est pas possible !_ s'écria Joey, désignant du doigt les deux compagnons. _Je rêve ! Il y a deux Yugi !!!_

_- Yami et Yugi,_ souffla Téa en les regardant. _Mais comment pouvez-vous avoir chacun un corps ?_

_- C'est à cause de ce Scarabée de la Dualité_, expliqua Yugi en se tournant vers la jeune fille. _Nous ne savons pas comment, mais il nous permet d'avoir chacun un corps. _

_- C'est fantastique !_ s'exclama-t-elle. _Mais où l'avez-vous eu ?_

Les deux compagnons se regardèrent avant de commencer à raconter à leurs amis les péripéties qu'ils avaient connues quelque temps plus tôt.

* * *

Elle sourit. Mais il aurait été très difficile à un observateur extérieur de savoir ce que signifiait ce sourire mais elle tourna les talons. Elle avait d'autre chose à faire à présent…

_- Seto ! _s'exclama Atem en découvrant le PDG, allongé sur le sol.

L'interpellé cilla.

_- A-Atem… ? Au bon sang, ma tête._

_- Et bien !_ soupira Yugi. _C'est le jour du mal de tête !_

Kaiba le regarda puis se tourna vers le Pharaon.

_- Dites donc comment ce fait-il que vous soyez… heu… disons séparés ?_

_- Un petit cadeau de la magicienne de l'autre nuit,_ dit simplement l'égyptien.

_- Je vois._

_- Hey ! Il était au courant ???_ rugit Joey. _Avant nous ?_

_- Ce n'est pas surprenant_, ricana Seto, acerbe. _On ne tient pas les singes au courant des choses importantes…_

_- C'EST QUI LE SINGE ???? _se récria le blond, montrant son poing.

Mais soudain, un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre.

_- Un hélicoptère ?_ s'interrogea à voix haute Kaiba.

En le voyant, Joey fronça les sourcils. Un symbole venait d'attirer son attention. Une étoile, un dragon et un œil semblable à celui du puzzle du millenium entremêlés…

_- Le même qu'à Barcelone…_ souffla-t-il.

_- Si c'est le cas_, observa Seto, _c'est que c'est celui d'un duelliste…_

Atem regarda l'appareil. Décidément, ce mauvais pressentiment qu'il avait depuis un certain temps ne semblait pas s'améliorer…

_- La mauvaise nouvelle_, dit Kaiba alors que l'hélicoptère disparaissait à l'horizon, _c'est que le voleur est mort et que je pense pouvoir dire qu'Obélisk est perdu._

Le silence s'imposa entre les compagnons. Et il ne fut troublé que par une sonnerie émanant des ordinateurs.

_- Les nouvelles destinations_, observa Téa doucement. _Qu'est-ce que ça donne ?_

_- Madrid pour nous_, fit Yugi.

_- Je vais à Varsovie_, répondit Seto.

_- Et moi à Sofia_, conclut joyeusement Joey. _C'est parti !!_

* * *

**A suivre**

* * *

_**Chapitre suivant :**_

Astarté.

Elle hantait l'esprit du Pharaon. Surtout depuis qu'il avait fait ce rêve la veille. Il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever la mort de la jeune femme de la tête. Il n'était pas concentré sur son duel. Yugi grinça des dents, mécontent. Il fallait qu'Atem aille de l'avant, sans quoi les choses finiraient mal. Le garçon était inquiet pour son ami. Comment faire pour aider le souverain ?

**§§§**

Joey soupira. Il en avait assez, il était sur les nerfs. Comment ? Comment Yugi avait pu lui cacher quelque chose d'aussi important ! C'était son meilleur ami et il l'avait trompé en ne lui racontant rien sur Atem, sur sa vie d'autrefois… alors que Kaiba, lui, savait.

Faisait-il un meilleur ami que lui ?

* * *

_Finalement je ne suis pas si mécontente que ça de ces derniers chapitres. Donnez moi vos avis, ils m'aident beaucoup ! Par contre j'ai un petit problème. J'ai remarqué que je ne mettais pas beaucoup de duels dans cette fic. C'est surtout parce que c'est difficile à écrire sans tomber dans des paragraphes lourds et pas très agréables à lire. _

_**Donc, voici la question que je vous pose : **_

**_Voulez-vous que je continue comme ça, sachant qu'une partie de cette fic sera majoritairement accès sur un duel, ou bien voulez-vous que je fasse un effort et que j'en mette en scène ? Donnez moi votre réponse._**

_A la prochaine !_

_Sol'Leto._


	5. L'Amitié

◊ **Le Pharaon et la Magicienne ◊**

**2ème Partie : Le Tournoi Européen**

* * *

**L'Amitié **

**΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅**

**Madrid,  
****Jour 6,**

Face à Atem se tenait un duelliste méritant mais certainement pas en mesure de le vaincre. De son observatoire Yugi regardait tout de même le duel avec inquiétude. Son ami était soucieux et le jeune garçon savait pourquoi.

Astarté.

Elle hantait l'esprit du Pharaon. Surtout depuis qu'il avait fait ce rêve la veille. Il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever la mort de la jeune femme de la tête. Il n'était pas concentré sur son duel. Yugi grinça des dents, mécontent. Il fallait qu'Atem aille de l'avant, sans quoi les choses finiraient mal. Le garçon était inquiet pour son ami. Comment faire pour aider le souverain ?

_- Yugi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ s'enquit gaiement une voix bien connue.

_- Duke ?_ s'exclama l'interpellé. _Que fais-tu là ?_

_- J'ai posé la question avant_, observa dans un sourire le susnommé.

Yugi sourit.

_- Je suis ici pour un tournoi. Et toi ?_

_- Je fais la promotion européenne de mon jeu._

_- Le duel des monstres des dés ? Et ça marche ?_

_- Plutôt bien ! Mais pourquoi ne te bas-tu pas, toi ?_

_- En fait, c'est assez compliqué…_ fit le garçon en tournant son regard vers le duel qui se jouait non loin de là.

Atem allait gagner. Mais si son adversaire avait été meilleur il aurait risqué beaucoup… Yugi soupira tristement.

_- Tu me l'expliqueras plus tard alors ! Je suis désolé mais je dois y aller tout de suite si je ne veux pas être en retard ! A plus tard !_

_- Au revoir Duke, je suis sûr qu'on se reverra rapidement…_

En regardant son ami s'éloigner, Yugi sentit au plus profond de lui qu'il venait de dire vrai. Il se retourna pour voir où en était Atem… pour avoir la surprise de voir que le duel était terminé. Le susnommé se dirigeait vers lui. Les deux compagnons se regardèrent en silence pendant quelques instants.

_- Elle n'aurait pas voulu ça_, dit soudain Yugi en plongeant son regard dans celui, plus sombre, du Pharaon.

Ce dernier se tendit soudain.

_- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça Aibou. _

_- Je m'en fiche ! Bon sang Atem, tu es en train de te laisser aller ! Il ne faut pas ! Nous devons retrouver la magicienne et découvrir qui est l'organisateur du tournoi._

_- Je ne me laisse pas aller ! _répliqua l'interpellé, mordant.

_- Bien sûr que si_, reprit Yugi, agacé. Cesse de faire celui qui va très bien ! Tu penses à Astarté, je le vois bien !

- _Astarté est morte ! Laisse la reposer en paix !_

_- Peut-être qu'elle est morte, même si je pense qu'elle est ici elle aussi. Mais même si elle est morte, ce n'est pas de ta faute._

_- Pardon ?_ s'étrangla le Pharaon.

_- Tu m'as bien entendu. Elle t'a sauvé. Crois-tu que ce soit pour que tu broies du noir ? Elle t'aimait et elle voulait que tu vives ! C'était mon amie, Atem. Et tu es mon ami. Je l'ai perdue, elle et je ne veux pas te perdre à toi aussi. _

_- Quoi ?_

_- Tu comprends très bien ! Nous savons tous les deux qu'il se passe ici quelque chose d'important et si tu as la tête ailleurs… Qui sait ce qui se passera ?_

_- Yugi…_

Atem ne finit pas sa phrase. Il regarda son compagnon. Jusqu'alors le garçon était toujours resté doux et calme, mais, à cet instant, il avait cette flamme dans le regard. Une étincelle de détermination. Le Pharaon sourit.

_- Finalement, je crois qu'Astarté et moi avons eu plus d'influence sur toi que je ne l'airais cru,_ fit-il, capitulant.

_- Alors tu vas m'écouter et laisser le passé derrière toi ?_

_- Je ne pourrais pas oublier. _

_- Je ne te demande pas d'oublier. Juste d'aller de l'avant et de me laisser t'aider à panser tes blessures._

_- Faisons ça_, répondit Atem dans un sourire. _Merci Aibou._

_- Ça sert à ça les amis._

Les lèvres de Yugi s'étirèrent à leur tour. Les deux compagnons se regardèrent, l'air complice. Mais soudain une lumière les aveugla. Et lorsque le garçon rouvrit les yeux, il était seul.

_« Tu as raison, »_ ricana alors une voix dans sa tête. _« Il faut vraiment que nous trouvions comment fonctionne ce Scarabée ! »_

_- Je suis content qui tu ais retrouvé ton sens de l'humour,_ répliqua Yugi.

_« Nous partons pour Viennes. »_

_- Ce tour du monde commence à m'agacer_, soupira le japonais.

_« Je croyais que tu avais toujours rêvé d'aller en Europe ? »_

_- Mouais. Ben j'aurais préféré dans d'autres circonstances._

_« Quel esprit de contradiction ! »_ plaisanta le Pharaon, moqueur.

* * *

**Sofia,  
****Jour 6,**

Joey soupira. Il en avait assez, il était sur les nerfs. Comment ? Comment Yugi avait pu lui cacher quelque chose d'aussi important ! C'était son meilleur ami et il l'avait trompé en ne lui racontant rien sur Atem, sur sa vie d'autrefois… alors que Kaiba, lui, savait.

Faisait-il un meilleur ami que lui ? Le jeune homme se le demandait à présent. Après tout, Kaiba était meilleur duelliste, plus riche… peut-être était-il un meilleur ami également ? D'accord, il était condescendant, dédaigneux, arrogant, fier et tellement énervant !

_- Je le déteste !_ rugit Joey en regardant le ciel.

Oui, il détestait le PDG de plus en plus. Parce que maintenant, en plus de le ridiculiser à longueur de temps, lui prenait une des choses les plus précieuses qu'il avait : l'amitié de Yugi et Atem – puisqu'il commençait à comprendre comment faire la différence entre les deux « Yugi ».

Le japonais regarda autour de lui. Il venait de gagner son duel contre un dénommé Allen qui n'était pas un duelliste fantastique par ailleurs. Et maintenant il était seul. Tristan était avec sa chère Marina en train de batifoler et voilà. Son dernier ami était loin. Il était tout seul. Il se laissa tomber sur un banc, fatigué.

Il se sentait tellement seul. Désemparer. Etait-il à ce point dépendant des autres ? Etait-il faible en définitive ? Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il prit son visage dans ses mains dans un soupir. Décidément, ce n'était pas sa journée ! Lui d'habitude si enjoué était au bord de la déprime…

* * *

**Varsovie,  
****Jour 6,**

_- Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus !_

Les disques de duel projetèrent l'hologramme de l'immense dragon sous le regard abasourdit de la dénommé Julie, duelliste du cru. Mais Seto Kaiba ne s'en réjouit même pas.

_- Vas-y mon dragon, attaque éclair blanc !_ s'exclama-t-il avant que les points du vie de son adversaire ne tombe à zéro.

Elle se laissa tomber à genoux, vaincue. Mais le PDG n'y prêta aucune attention, comme il l'aurait fait autrefois. Seulement cette fois ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons. Les évènements de la veille revenaient sans cesse dans son esprit. Il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir pu récupérer Obélisk le Tourmenteur. Maintenant, Atem allait devoir se passer de cette puissante carte… Ce n'était pas acceptable…

Son téléphone cellulaire sonna, le tirant de ses pensées.

_- Bonjour Grand Frère !_ s'exclama une voix enjouée au bout du fil.

_- Bonjour Makuba_, lui répondit Seto, un sourire dans la voix mais certainement pas sur le visage.

_- J'ai trouvé les informations que tu voulais à propos du voleur. En fait, on ne sais pas grand-chose mais il se faisait appeler le Chapardeur et travaillé généralement pour le plus offrant…_

_- Tu sais qui c'était dans notre cas ?_

_- Non, quelqu'un me bloque l'accès à ces informations. Désolé Seto. _

_- Ce n'est pas grave. Si tu trouves quelque chose d'autre sur ce chapardeur ou sur l'organisateur du tournoi, appelle moi. _

_- D'accord, bonne chance Grand Frère._

_- Merci Makuba._

_- Oh ! Euh… Seto ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Je suis content que tu sois devenu ami avec Yugi et les autres !_

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il n'en eut pas le temps de répondre. Makuba avait déjà raccroché. Pensif, le PDG remit son portable dans sa poche. Ami ? Ainsi c'était ce que Makuba pensait, qu'il était ami avec Yugi… Etait-ce vrai au fond ? Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. C'était compliqué. Tellement compliqué. Jamais il ne pourrait nier son amitié avec Atem. Elle remontait trop loin pour cela. Mais en même temps, elle semblait si lointaine…

Non, décidément, Seto n'arrivait pas à faire de l'ordre dans son esprit pour y voir plus clair avec ses sentiments. Et puis il y avait autre chose qui venait le déranger… cette femme qui l'avait sauvé à Rome… Juste avant de s'évanouir il avait vu son visage.

Adena.

Ou du moins d'Elfe Mystique. C'était elle qui l'avait sauvée. Comment ? Comment une carte avait-elle pu entrer dans le monde réel ? Etait-ce une Servante ? Dans ce cas celle de qui ? Une idée folle avait germée dans l'esprit du milliardaire en réfléchissant à cette question.

Iranya.

Après tout, Adena était la Servante de la Princesse. Et si Atem et lui-même étaient revenus à la vie, pourquoi pas elle ? Pourquoi pas Iranya ?

Mais il y avait une autre possibilité, Kaiba le savait bien. Et cette possibilité c'était Astarté. Pourtant, il voulait croire en la réincarnation de la Princesse d'Egypte.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il n'en avait pas parlé au Pharaon. Peut-être pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Ou peut-être, égoïstement, pour garder cet espoir pour lui seul… Pour la première fois dans cette vie-ci, Seto Kaiba était perdu dans ses émotions…

Mais pour le moment, il devait gagner ce tournoi et comprendre ce qui se passait dans ce pitoyable tournoi…

* * *

**A suivre**

* * *

_**Chapitre suivant :**_

Le dénommé Hergot ne semblait guère ravi et Joey eut un sourire en songeant que Maï avait du lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Mais soudain, l'expression sur le visage du perdant changea et Joey sentit son sang se glacer. Sans qu'il ne sache comment, il eut soudain la certitude que Maï était en danger. Ce Hergot n'était pas ce qu'il prétendait.

_- Maï !_ cria-t-il. _Ne t'approche pas de lui !_

**§§§**

_- Ne m'appelle pas Bastet !_ grogna l'interpellée, faisait rire son amie.

_- Tu vas le défier ?_ fit-elle, soudainement sérieuse.

_- Bien sûr. Il a quelque chose qui m'appartient et que je tiens à récupérer !_

_- Un duel au Royaume des Ombres est toujours risqué._

_- Ce n'est pas le premier que je mène. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix. Nous devons nous affronter, c'est dans l'ordre des choses. Et je ne ferais pas de quartier. Je prendrais ce qui me revient de droit, quoi qui m'en coûte !!!_


	6. Rencontres

◊ **Le Pharaon et la Magicienne**** ◊**

**2****ème**** Partie : Le Tournoi Européen**

* * *

**Rencontres **

**΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅**

**Lisbonne,  
****Jour 7,**

Joey grognait. Les deux amoureux l'avaient encore laissé en plan. Il se sentait toujours aussi mal, seul.

_- On t'entend en terrasse pendant que tu fais ton duel, qu'ils ont dit, _grogna le jeune homme.

Merci les amis. Ils allaient prendre le soleil autour d'un cocktail alors que lui se donnait à fond pour obtenir cette fichu puce… Ce n'était vraiment pas sympa. Certes, il pouvait comprendre que Tristan veuille profiter de sa chère Marina, mais de là à laisser tomber les copains… Non, vraiment il était très déçu par son ami… Par ses amis… Par lui… Par tout… Décidément il broyait du noir…

Mais soudain une voix bien connue tira le jeune homme de ses sombres pensées.

_- À toi, Dame Harpie !_

Devant le regard surpris de Joey, Maï (qui ne l'avait apparemment pas vu) venait de conclure son duel.

_- On dirait que j'ai gagné Hergot,_ dit-elle tout sourire en s'approchant de son adversaire pour récupérer la puce qu'elle venait de gagné.

Le dénommé Hergot ne semblait guère ravi et Joey eut un sourire en songeant que Maï avait du lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Mais soudain, l'expression sur le visage du perdant changea et Joey sentit son sang se glacer. Sans qu'il ne sache comment, il eut soudain la certitude que Maï était en danger. Ce Hergot n'était pas ce qu'il prétendait.

_- Maï !_ cria-t-il. _Ne t'approche pas de lui !_

L'interpellée se retourna surprise de voir le blond.

_- Joey ?_ fit-elle avec ébahissement.

Hergot profita de sa surprise pour se ruer sur la jeune femme. L'expression de son visage le rendait à présent affreusement difforme et ses yeux étaient entièrement noirs. Maï poussa un cri entre la surprise et la peur. Hergot – ou du moins la créature qui avait répondu au nom de Hergot – la plaqua contre le sol. Avant de se recevoir un grand coup sur la tempe.

Sans chercher à connaître l'état de l'agresseur de son amie, Joey attrapa le bras de la duelliste pour l'entraîner plus loin. Hergot semblait réellement sonné par le coup du japonais, mais celui-ci préféra ne pas rester là.

_- Ça va ?_ s'enquit-il une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment loin.

_- Je… je crois…_ fit Maï en tentant de retrouver ses esprits. _Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui a prit ?_

_- Alors là… _souffla Joey.

_- Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_- Moi aussi, je suis ravi de te revoir Maï. Ce fut un plaisir de te sauver,_ ironisa le blond.

_- Je n'en doute pas,_ répliqua la jeune femme, souriant.

_- Je suis ici pour le tournoi._

_- Et bien, entre ce Hergot et toi, c'est la foire aux monstres ce tournoi._

_- Hey ! Je te signale que je viens de te sauver. _

_- J'aurais pu m'en sortir sans toi !_

_- C'est ce que j'ai cru voir,_ sourit avec amusement Joey.

_- C'est parce que tu m'as surprise en m'appelant. _

_- Et voilà, ça va être ma faute !_

_- Parfaitement ! Au fait, où est Yugi ?_

_- À Dublin d'après ce que je sais. Mais dit donc, n'essaie pas de fuir le sujet !_

_- Je ne fuis pas le sujet !_

_- Bien sûr que si ! _

_- Bien sûr que non !_

_- A oui ?_

_- Tu m'énerves ! De toute façon je viens d'avoir ma nouvelle destination, alors bye bye !_

_- Tu as réussit à lui prendre sa puce ?_

_- Bien sûr !_ ricana Maï. _Tout le monde n'est pas aussi empoté que toi !_

_- Répète un peu ça !!!_

_- A plus Wheeler !_

_- Maï !_

Mais la jeune femme s'en fut sans se retourner.

_- Je me demande bien pourquoi je m'inquiète pour elle !_ grogna Joey alors qu'elle avait disparu de son champ de vision. _Vraiment, je ne la supporte pas ! Grrr…. Bon, il est où mon adversaire ?! J'ai pas toute la journée !!!!_

Malgré ses grommellements, le blond se sentait heureux d'avoir vu la jeune femme. Sans qu'il comprenne comment elle lui avait mit du baume au cœur. Elle était égale à elle-même alors qu'il avait l'impression que son monde volait en éclat. Peut-être s'en était-il fait pour rien ? Peut-être devenait-il paranoïaque ? Finalement, il devrait attendre de retrouver Yugi et Atem pour en avoir le cœur net. Et jusqu'à ce moment, il devrait se concentrer sur ses combats et arriver en finale…

_- Très bien. J'y arriverais ! Duellistes, attention ! Joey Wheeler est de retour !!!_

* * *

**Dublin,  
****Jour 7,**

Atem soupira tristement. Il s'ennuyait ferme. Leur adversaire, un dénommé Yhann, était vraiment mauvais au goût du Pharaon et Yugi avait décidé de s'entraîner en l'affrontant seul.

_« Tu n'avais pas tort. Ce tournoi commence à devenir ennuyeux… »_

Le garçon se distrait du commentaire de son partenaire.

_- Mais nous devons continuer,_ objecta-t-il, _puisque c'est le sentiment que nous avons. Kaiba aussi le pense._

_« Peut-être… Je commence à me demander si nous ne nous sommes pas trompés. »_

_- Je ne crois pas. N'oublie pas que quelqu'un nous a volé Obélisk le Tourmenteur…_

_« Je n'oublie pas et crois moi, je suis le premier embêté de cela. Mais malgré ça, si je n'avais pas ce mauvais pressentiment constant, je croirais qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un incident isolé…. »_

_- Mais ce n'est pas le cas._

_« Hélas non. » _soupira Atem. _« Mais j'en viens presque à regretter les rebondissements du tournoi de bataille-ville. »_

_- N'exagérons pas._

Le Pharaon rit, amusé.

* * *

La jeune femme termina d'enfiler ses botes et admira dans le miroir le résultat. Oui, elle était fin prête. D'un mouvement de poignet elle renvoya ses cheveux châtains en arrièrent.

_- On dirait que tu es sur le point d'entrer en scène, ma petite Bastet,_ s'amusa affectueusement une voix derrière elle.

_- Ne m'appelle pas Bastet !_ grogna l'interpellée, faisait rire son amie.

_- Tu vas le défier ?_ fit-elle, soudainement sérieuse.

_- Bien sûr. Il a quelque chose qui m'appartient et que je tiens à récupérer !_

_- Un duel au Royaume des Ombres est toujours risqué._

_- Ce n'est pas le premier que je mène. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix. Nous devons nous affronter, c'est dans l'ordre des choses. Et je ne ferais pas de quartier. Je prendrais ce qui me revient de droit, quoi qui m'en coûte !!!_

_- Et après ça,_ ricana l'autre, _tu prétends que nous ne devons pas t'appeler Bastet !_

_- Je n'aime pas ce surnom…_ grommela la susnommée.

L'autre secoua la tête, faisant jouer ses cheveux blonds, et souriant. Elle tira deux cartes de sa poche et les tendit à la surnommée Bastet. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils, surprise.

_- De notre part à toutes les deux, Basty-girl. Ajoute ces cartes à ton jeu pour le Jeu des Ombres, elles pourront t'aider…_

_- NE M'APPELLE PAS BASTY-GIRL !!!!_

C'est sûr ce rugissement qu'entra une troisième jeune femme. Elle regarda ses deux compagnes en riant.

_- Je suis juste venue te souhaiter bonne chance, Bastet._

_- Vous savez que j'ai un nom, les filles ?_

La blonde pouffa.

_- Vraiment ?_ s'exclama-t-elle.

_- Tu es désespérante !!! _répliqua Bastet.

_- Sois prudente,_ reprit la troisième, _et n'oublie pas que le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même façon ici et au Royaume des Ombres. Et les choses vont bientôt s'accélérer…_

_- Je serais de retour à temps._

_- Non. Revient entière, c'est tout ce que je te demande, petite déesse…_ termina la dernière arrivée avec tendresse et douceur.

_- Merci…_

* * *

**A suivre**

* * *

_**Chapitre suivant :**_

Kaiba criait dans son téléphone, tirant un sourire de la part de son frère qui à l'autre bout du fil s'amusait de l'énervement du PDG.

_- Seto Kaiba ?_

L'interpellé grinça des dents, énervé que quelqu'un le coupe dans sa discussion avec Makuba qui sauta sur l'occasion pour couper le communication.

_- Quoi ?_ rugit le milliardaire.

**§§§**

_« Je m'ennui ! »_ ronchonna Yugi dans sa tête.

_- Pourquoi ?_ s'enquit son alter-ego avec surprise.

_« Parce que ce tournoi est ennuyeux ! »_

_- Ça c'est de l'argument !_ se moqua Atem.

_« Bon, tu le gagnes ce duel, oui ou non ? »_ s'impatienta le garçon.

_- Mauvais caractère !_ répliqua son compagnon.


End file.
